


A Mother's Armor

by ArSommers



Series: The Tale of the Bear and the Dragon [7]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22326058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArSommers/pseuds/ArSommers
Summary: ["The Tale of the Bear and the Dragon", Book 7] Jorah reflects on what the future holds for him and his family.
Relationships: Jorah Mormont/Daenerys Targaryen
Series: The Tale of the Bear and the Dragon [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1381999
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	A Mother's Armor

If Jorah were asked how Daenerys was adjusting to motherhood, he would have replied she treated it like a knight wearing armor: with dignity and pride. She was loving and attentive to their daughter Rhaella. And, despite the custom of midwives and nurses attending to the child when the mother was busy or resting, Daenerys eagerly assisted with whatever Rhaella required.  
“She’s my daughter,” Daenerys would insist, “And new to the world. She needs her parents to comfort her, not a stranger,”  
While Jorah didn’t argue with this logic, he knew Daenerys was aware this arrangement wouldn’t last much longer. For every moment they adjusted to parenthood at Dragonstone, Cersei gained additional time to form new alliances and build her militia.  
Daenerys even allowed Jon Snow and his men to return to Winterfell. Their official orders were to bring the battle plans and provisionings to the North (though the plans had to be re-adjusted now that Drogon had passed), but the truth in part was also that they had no need for the men of the North on Dragonstone any longer.  
“Be that as it may,” Jorah overheard Tyrion muttering to Varys. “Let’s just hope motherhood hasn’t made Daenerys soft,”  
“The circles under her eyes do grow darker by the day,” Varys commented.  
That night Jorah lay in bed, thinking about the future while Daenerys managed to accumulate some sleep beside him. Rhaella would be kept safe of Dragonstone while Jorah, Daenerys, the Unsullied, the Dothraki, and the North marched on King’s Landing, that much was certain. But when you factored in the sea voyage, connecting with the Northern warriors, marching, battling, and familiarizing themselves with their new roles in King’s Landing, how long would that take? How much would Rhaella have grown by then? Even more importantly, would she even remember her parents after so much time had passed?  
In the corner of the room, Rhaella made a soft gurgle from her crib. Jorah looked over at Daenerys and was relieved to see that, for once, she was in such a deep sleep that she hadn’t heard it. Carefully getting out of bed so that he wouldn’t wake his wife, Jorah made his way over to the crib. There his princess lay, bundled warmly in cloths and looking up at him, as awake and alert as he himself felt. Carefully picking Rhaella up, Jorah sat in the rocking chair next to the crib and held her close.  
Jorah watched, fascinated, as a pair of eyes similar to his set on a face similar to Daenerys’ stared back at him in wonder. She trusts me completely, Jorah thought.  
“This is why I have to fight,” Jorah whispered in Rhaella’s little ear. “To make not only the kingdom, but all of this world safe for you and your mother,”  
Rhaella stared back, as if absorbing every word her father said, and then responded with a slight coo that made Jorah’s heart flutter and break at the same time. It was their time alone like this that he would carry in his memory when they set foot on the mainland.  
“You will not know nor remember the day your mother and I arrive at King’s Landing,” Jorah said, “But it will be one of the most important days of your life. Not only is it your mother’s to reclaim, but we do it to break the chains that every man, woman, and child are forced to wear in slavery. To make the kingdom a better place,”  
Rhaella’s eyes drooped a little from sleep. Perhaps she finds my voice soothing, Jorah thought with a smile.  
“But these matters are not for you to worry about at the moment,” Jorah continued, giving her head a kiss. “I want you to dream of warmth, spring, and, most importantly, of love,”


End file.
